marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Stark Tower (Columbus Circle, Original)
The building was constructed in the intersection of 58th and Broadway,This location was given in . Even though it corresponds specifically to the third Stark Tower, said building is located in the same land as this one. in the vicinity of Columbus Circle, and approximately 10 blocks north of the Fantastic Four's Baxter Building. The Stark Tower is part of the Stark Tower Complex, built as a world-class financial and business facility to complement Midtown Manhattan's business district. The Stark Tower was completed after four years of excavation and construction. Though the tower itself cost $600 million to build, the land on which it stands was suspiciously cheap considering its prime location. Shortly after the building's inauguration, and following the formation of the New Avengers, Stark donated the top three floors to serve as the team's base of operations, which he originally intended to use as his personal home. The Stark Tower's status as the New Avengers' headquarters resulted in the building being colloquially known as the "Avengers Tower." Unfortunately, this new purpose also inhibited conventional occupancy; though certain specialty enterprises found the building's unique infrastructure to be invaluable. As a consequence of the destruction of his house, New Avengers member Spider-Man moved to the Tower together with his wife Mary Jane Watson and his aunt May. The return of the Sentry to prominence after years of having subconsciously erased the world's memories of him resulted in the rematerialization of his Watchtower atop the Stark Tower, fully intergrated into the building's architecture. on top]] After the superhuman civil war, the Stark Tower became the base of operations of the newly-formed government sanctioned Mighty Avengers. When the Hulk returned to Earth after being exiled by the Illuminati, the Stark Tower was severely damaged during a fight between Iron Man and the Hulk. The tower was repaired by Stark using his resources as S.H.I.E.L.D.'s director. However, that resulted in the Tower officially becoming property of S.H.I.E.L.D.. So when Norman Osborn replaced Tony Stark, he gained access to the Tower, for which it became the base of operations of his own Avengers. During Osborn's siege of Asgard, the Sentry was killed by Thor after being taken over by his evil alter-ego, the Void. As a consequence of this, the Watchtower faded out of existence. Following Osborn's impeachment and the reinstatement of the real Avengers, the government gave ownership of the Stark Tower back to Tony Stark. Additionally, Thor and the Asgardians gifted Heimdall's observatory to the Avengers as a sign of solidarity between Earth and Asgard. The observatory was placed atop the building. When the Asgardian god of fear, the Serpent, returned, he had a set of seven magical hammers possess different superhumans, turning them into the Worthy. A hammer that landed in Manhattan took over The Thing, turning him into Angrir. During his rampage through Manhattan, Angrir tossed his hammer through Avengers Tower, knocking it down, and subsequently blasted its remains. Emergency protocols encased all members of the staff in personal Starktech force-fields, ensuring no casualties. Tony Stark was initially reluctant to rebuild the tower, but Captain America convinced him to do it, so the tower could become a statement of the Avengers' resiliency. Due to Stark's financial problems, Captain America suggested they used the Asgardian treasure room riches Thor once had offered them. The new Stark Tower was built and inaugurated quite rapidly. Specifications The 93-story Stark Tower is the main of three buildings that compose the Stark Tower Complex. The south building is 35 stories high, and the north building 55. Transport between floors is provided by intelligent "forward thinking" tandem elevators. The STC features accommodations for 100,000 people. There are cafeterias, vendors and a diner in the base. Commercial store fronts were remade into office spaces. The building's lobby also doubles as the Avengers Museum. Originally designed to serve as Tony Stark's penthouse, the main tower's top three floors became of exclusive use of the New Avengers and subsequent teams. A sprawling conference center outfitted with transponder "windows" which allow a full, panoramic view of Manhattan called the War Room encompasses most of the 93rd floor and portions of the 92nd. In the 93rd floor is installed an automated operating system with the ability to generate holographic images, receive transmission bands from over 50 television stations simultaneously, display schematics, house the Avengers' entire library of crime/forensics files, and provide live video links to organizations and agencies, including S.H.I.E.L.D. and Camp Hammond. Floors 91 and 92 contain spacious living quarters for Avengers members and their families, as well as a state-of-the-art kitchen facility and a community recreation room. Tony Stark's private office suite is located on the 92nd floor, while the 90th story houses his major robotics/electronics fabrication laboratory, where Stark's inventions, namely the Iron Man Armor, are continually upgraded. Connected to the roof through a diagonal tunnel for rapid deployment is the aircraft support hangar, where various helicopters and Quinjets are parked. The 48th floor houses Stark Neuro Mote Technologies, containing facilities for biohazard surgery, pathology research and bookkeeping. The lower levels of the tower and the entirety of both lateral buildings are mostly occupied by Stark Industries subsidiaries and related non-profit organizations. Some of these organizations include the Maria Stark Foundation, Stark Substance Abuse Counseling Clinic (south bulding), Stark Insurance, Neuro Next and Stark Bio Mite, Inc. (north building). Multiple sub-basements found below the STC house parking and secure parking facilities (for 800 vehicles), computer support, and energy conservation mechanicals. The latter provides the Stark Tower Complex with the ability to make use of full-spectrum energy conservation which recycles all energies normally expended. In the sub-basements can also be found the regional offices for various federal government agencies and programs such as the CSA and the 50-State Initiative, these two oversee the paperwork associated with local superhuman registration operations. Through these sub-basements, the STC is connected to a New York subway station which is also accessible from the street. | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = Formerly Tony Stark, Norman Osborn, Peter Parker, Mary Jane Watson, May Parker, Edwin Jarvis (Skrull impostor), Jessica Jones, among others. | Notes = * The Stark Tower measured 1,138 ft. (1,707 ft. including the Sentry's Watchtower. The Watchtower also added 20 floors (reaching a total of 113 floors). | Trivia = | Links = }} References Category:Columbus Circle Category:Stark Industries Bases